


I Need You

by Loraliah



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Jealousy, Kinda fluff, Smut, drunk, some non consent but no major tags for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8646943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loraliah/pseuds/Loraliah
Summary: Seven knows what he's been doing to her, and MC has a little too much to drink...





	

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I have actually NOT done 707's route on MM, but this is based off some character details I have come across about him. If it seems too out of character or like some of my uses are wrong, I apologize in advance. >.< There is a little bit of non-consent in here, so if something like that bothers you, please be aware.  
> *SIDE NOTE: MC is used as default name for character, but reader can put their name in as they see fit*

He leaned back with a deep sigh and rubbed his tired eyes behind his glasses. The computer screen was beginning to blur and his fingers felt incredibly stiff. He had been at it for almost two days now, barely taking breaks to eat or use the bathroom, let alone sleep. She had come in several times to bring him a hot plate of food, but he would neglect it, trying so hard to stay focused on his work and not get distracted...

He could hear her in the other room now, laughing rather loudly with her company. He scowled at the screen, proceeding to tap away at the keyboard more.

Zen had apparently stopped by to announce his new role, bringing with him Yoosung and a few bottles of wine and his favorite whiskey for celebration. He had been invited to join them by her, but gave a small grunt and continued to stare at the screen till she walked out and closed the door behind her, but not before planting a small peck on his cheek. It had flustered him a bit, but he was able to regain his composure. Hearing her now, though, made a small pang of regret twist in his belly; _he_ wanted to be the one to make her laugh like that. But he would never admit that, of course. All he could imagine was Zen making a remark about how beautiful her hair was while running his fingers through it, talking about how kissable her lips were and how luscious her body was, smiling with all that charm just oozing out of him...

He cursed and slammed his hands on the keyboard. Now he had to redo that whole line of code all over again because he got distracted. Again.

He leaned back again and hung his head over the headrest, closing his eyes. He listened to them in the other room, hearing them chatter on about Zen's role, the new expansion for LOLOL, and her just...laughing. Whole-heartedly laughing and enjoying herself.

 He knew she had been trying for days to just spend time with him. Get him to talk to her. Get him to be affectionate with her. Get him to...do things with her. And all he did was work and purposely ignore her. He kept telling himself it was just better that way, that she didn't need him. He even tried to convince his own body of that, despite how it would react to hers.

 He tried to shove down the guilty and jealous monster in his chest, ignore their noise, and continue his work.

…

“Bye bye!”

“See ya later, MC!”

A cab had been called for her friends who were tripping over themselves, and now waving on their way out. She giggled to herself, feeling the alcohol still warm in her system. She stumbled around a bit, throwing away plastic cups that Zen had brought, and put up a bottle he had left for her. He had rambled on and on about his part, beyond excited about it, and both her and Yoosung just teased him about his narcissism.

Later, Yoosung, rather tipsy, hung on to her a bit, grumbling at her.

“Seven's so lucky,” he mumbled, leaning his head on her shoulder, “he's got sucha good girlfrien'. He should 'precciate you more.”

She buried her nose in her cup, downing a drink a little too fast.

Zen nodded, taking a shot of his whiskey. “Does he take care of you?” he asked bluntly, his scarlet eyes staring almost right through her.

“Of-of course he does!” she said, waving her hand. She poured another drink, downing it. He narrowed his eyes.

“Where is he lacking? Communication department? Affection?”

He dropped his voice to a whisper.

“In the bedroom?”

Yoosung snorted and barked with laughter. She blushed deeply and looked away.

“Zen, please. It's not like that. We just...handle things our own ways...besides, I know he has a lot of work. Let's just leave it at that.”

He backed off after that, realizing he was really striking a nerve. From there, they talked about Yoosung's obsession with LOLOL and went back to enjoying themselves.

Right before they left, Yoosung gave her a hug, but Zen pulled her in tight, placing his lips to her ear.

“If he ever gives you heartache or pushes you away, fight back. Love is always worth the struggle.”

He pulled away, winking at her, and she nodded, smiling weakly.

Her mind came back to what she was doing now, and she sighed. Once she was done cleaning up, she went to her room and clumsily changed into a night shirt, dropping onto her bed, dizzy. The alcohol was making her head incredibly fuzzy; but all she could think about was him. The things Zen mentioned really did stick with her and bugged her immensely. She wanted to show Seven how she wanted so badly to get close to him. To show him how much he meant to her. To show him how much she loved him.

How much she needed him...both emotionally...and physically...

Zen's words just kept ringing in her head.

 _'Love is always worth the struggle..._ '

She sat up and nodded to herself. Fine. A struggle it would be.

Her mind in a whirl, she got up and stumbled out of her room. She leveled herself with the wall and despite the room spinning, managed to find his door. She wrapped her hands around the door knob and closed her eyes. 

…

He noticed there wasn't as much noise as before, so he decided to take a break from his work and see what was going on. He cracked his door a bit and noticed Yoosung and Zen were getting ready to leave. Yoosung gave her a hug, but Zen pulled her in and hugged her a little longer than he felt comfortable with. It took everything in him to not barrel out of his room and drop kick him.

And when he saw him give her a wink...all he saw was red.

But, he knew, he didn't have a right to be jealous anyway, with how he was treating her. It was his own fault she would be seeking solace in another man's arms. How could he blame her? He was being a royal ass, and knew she needed some kind of happiness in her life...

Well, he sure as hell could blame Zen for being so damn charming and touchy-feely...

He growled and shut his door, stripped his clothes a little more roughly than he meant to, and crawled into his bed. He figured he would just sleep for a while and when he got up he could concentrate more. Right? 

…

He groaned and woke up to his door being shaken roughly. It opened suddenly, and she almost tumbled in, turning her head to look at him. From the small amount of light coming in from behind her, he noticed she was in nothing but a shirt too big for her small frame and she was breathing heavy.

“MC...?”

She stumbled over to his bed and dropped onto it, crawling up to him. He could smell the alcohol on her breath as she brought her face close to his, pressing her lips hard against his. She straddled him, moaning into their kiss. He brought his hand up and buried it into her hair, at first wanting to deepen the kiss more, but reason took hold and he reluctantly pulled away.

“MC...MC, we can't do this...you're drunk...”

“No, please, I want this. Please...Saeyoung, I need you...”

His eyes widened at the use of his birth name, but he shook his head. He was going to protest more, but she was moving too fast. She shoved her hand between their bodies, and he cursed his body for betraying him; she found him already hard and throbbing. Her hand was cool as it wrapped around his length and he let out a small moan despite wanting to fight it. She moved and used one hand to pin his shoulder as he tried to push her off. She shifted her hips and guided him to her entrance, pushing down on him hard and suddenly. She let out a loud cry, almost crumbling against him. He bucked his hips against his own will, but grabbed her, holding her still.

“Are you okay?!” he asked, placing a hand on her cheek to bring her face up to look at him.

Her face was flushed and her breathing was ragged, but her eyes were hooded with lust.

“Please...I need this...please...”

She began to move on top of him, resting her head on his chest. At first he was scared to even move, just watched her use his body to pleasure herself. But soon he shifted his hands at her hips, helping her push herself down on him. She pushed herself off his chest and ran her hands up to his shoulders to brace herself up, riding on him harder, tears forming in her eyes.

“I love you, Saeyoung...I love you so much...please...love me back...that's all I want...please...I just need you...”

Each small phrase came out in small huffs, all her emotions just pouring out onto him. All the pent up frustration and sadness and heartache. She was baring it all to him.

He felt his heart swell, his eyes blurring with the tears he'd been holding back for so long. He nodded, and leaned up, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck, grinding against him more, little whimpers escaping her into their kiss.

Soon her body tightened around his as she moaned over and over, her orgasm leaving her shaking against him. He held her against him, letting her ride out the waves, till her body relaxed. He was still hard inside her, not having released himself; but he didn't want to ruin anything for her or take advantage of her more than he felt he already had.

She suddenly felt very heavy against him, and her breathing was slow and rhythmic. He lifted her slowly, trying to be as gentle as he could with her, and laid her down next to him, pulling his blanket around her. Subconsciously, she curled into a ball, burying her face in the blanket. He smiled at her, leaned down, and kissed her cheek.

Despite the issue he was still dealing with, he managed to fall into a comfortable sleep; he did hope, though, that she would wake up in the morning, and not regret everything she had told him... 

…

She woke slowly, groaning as she lifted her head. It was absolutely throbbing. Sitting up, she buried her head in her hands, trying to remember what happened last night...

Oh. Oh wait. She remembered.

She looked around suddenly, registering that she was still in Seven's room. He was no where to be found. His computer was on, but the screensaver was active on the screen, so he clearly hadn't been by it for a while.

A nervous feeling crawled up her spine as she stood from the bed and walked over to his door. She opened it slowly, and stepped into the hall, but stopped suddenly.

The smell of toast and bacon filled her nose, and her stomach growled. Was Vanderwood here and actually cooking? And where was Seven...?

She walked into the kitchen and stopped short.

Seven was standing there, spatula in hand, wearing nothing but his shorts and headphones. He was fiddling around on his phone, listening to music as he cooked. Her mouth slacked open slightly, completely taken aback.

He turned and when he saw her, his face broke into a huge smile. He took his headphones off and placed them on the counter, turned the stove off, and walked over to her.

“Morning, honey~” he said cheerily, kissing her nose.

“I...Seven...?”

“You can...call me Saeyoung, if you like,” he said softly, a slight tinge of red gracing his face.

She snapped suddenly.

“Oh my god...I am so sorry!” she cried, covering her face. “I didn't mean to...I didn't...”

“Shh.”

He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close to him.

“It's ok, it's ok.”

She pulled away, shaking her head, furious with herself. “I took advantage of you! I even used your name, that you don't like...I had no right...I violated...”

“MC, shh.”

She clamped her mouth shut and looked down at the floor, tears flowing down her face. She felt so horrible. She violated their relationship by forcing herself on him like that. How could he ever...?

“MC, honestly, I needed that as much as you did.”

She looked up at him. He nodded.

“I was incredibly stupid for all the things I did. I caused you so much heartache, and you still stayed by me. You wanted to show me your love...and I'm sorry I took it for granted like I did...”

She was complete taken aback she was left mouth agape. He took the silence and continued.

“The way things...happened...I was worried you'd regret it...being with me. You were very drunk...and I didn't want to take advantage of you being in such a vulnerable state.”

He looked down while he was saying that, and her heart sank at the look of sadness on his face. She grabbed his hands and squeezed them pulling them to her chest.

“No, Saeyoung! You didn't take advantage of me...I'd never regret doing anything with you! I love you so much! I meant everything I said. I really did,” she emphasized when he looked at her for reassurance.

He smiled again, and pulled her in, kissing her softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, melting into the kiss.

He pulled away slowly, pressing his forehead against hers.

“I promise to show you how much you mean to me from now on. You are my entire world. My universe.”

She blushed deeply, and he chuckled, placing a chaste kiss on her lips. His grin widened than.

“I made breakfast~” he said proudly, pulling away to serve her a plate. She giggled and sat at the counter, watching him. He seemed so much...brighter. Happier. It made her heart soar.

He walked up with two plates, placing one in front of her. He suddenly stopped though, and crossed his arms, his face slightly red.

“I do have...one thing to say.”

She placed her fork down, concerned.

The red deepened in his face. “Just tell Zen to back off. You're...mine...”

She blinked at him at first, than burst into laughter, flustering him. She pulled him towards her, wrapping her arms around his middle and pulling him between her knees.

“Oh you dork! Zen is _not_ interested in me! He just gave me some advice.”

One eyebrow shot up in curiosity. “Advice on...?”

She buried her head against his stomach. “Fighting back when you push me away.”

“Huh,” he mumbled, embarrassed. “Guess I'll have to _reluctantly_ thank him...”

She laughed again, and nipped at his stomach, causing him to wiggle, but she wouldn't let him go. She started than, and looked up at him.

“I have a question now...”

“Hmm?”

“Last night...did you...ya know...”

He smirked. “No. I didn't. So...I think you owe me one, honey~”

She blushed deeply, but planted a soft kiss on his stomach, that made his chest flutter.

“Guess our breakfast is going to get cold...”


End file.
